Yu Ziqiang
---- , |occupation=Triad Leader |affiliation=Black-Blood Triad |team(s)= |fightingstyle=Long Range |debut= }}Yu Ziqiang (ユ ジキアング yu jikiangu) is a former member of the Black-Blood Triad, having been the former leader of the Japanese Branch and the predecessor to Guy Guinto. Having been one of the more ruthless members of the triad, Yu was feared by most for the unjust way he had treated his branch, keeping a strict set of rules among them and punishing those who even thought about breaching them. With his death at the hands of Guy, his successor relinquished the hard times on the gang, although keeping to a cruel personality developed from his time under the maleficent gangster. Yu is also the father of police officer Lai Ziqiang, who moved to China just before Yu's death. Appearance File:YuZAPP01.png|Casual Appearance Personality History Yu was born in the slums of Hong Kong, China where he was raised by his mother and father. However, after a dispute with the local gangs, Yu was taken hostage by the gang after both his parents failed to pay their debt to them. The gang, however, was rivals with the Black-Blood Triad, who was already a powerful criminal influence in China and the Eastern world. During an attack, the triad took Yu as a reward, saving both his life and giving him a chance to make a name for himself. Joining the ranks of the Chinese branch of the triad, Yu quickly learned the ways of the criminal system, quickly climbing up the ranks as he impressed both his peers and superiors. What made him a name most of all was his famed skill with a gun, and that he could easily shoot bullseyes in rapid succession when given a gun. When Yu had turned 21, he met a fellow female gangster that he would come to fall in love with and bear a child with soon after. Although this was typically looked down on by the gang, Yu had already earned enough respect for them to look past this new family. Keeping a steady reputation as well as enough balanced time to spend with his family, Yu spent the next ten years of his life happy with a child he had hoped would have a better life than him some day. With the cash he gained from jobs, Yu was able to send his son to a private school that lacked a hero course, something Yu took into mind when sending his child to school. He knew that the jobs as a hero would be an attractive idea for his son, and acknowledged that it would raise his chance of being killed out in public. Being the father of a hero whose job it was to reduce crime would also become a leading factor in Yu's decision. Yu had begun facing financial trouble when his son entered high school, leading him to look for even more work that he could take to fund his son's education. However, with there needing to be more work for the newer recruits, Yu's requests for jobs were either unanswered or denied. With permission from one of the superiors of the triad, Yu was allowed to start a separate branch not too far from China, choosing to start it in Tokyo, Japan where there was plenty of yakuza to ally and trade with. Temporarily leaving his family to find work in Japan, Yu worked to gain more money with the amount of trouble he could cause in the land over. Much to his surprise, however, the yakuza were more than irritating for Yu, who realised that he could not start the branch without help from the friends he made back home. As time went on, Yu had not seen his family in a decade, only bringing them here to Japan to live with him in this new luxurious life. The money that he had sent over to them was enough to put his son through the education he wanted, proud of his son who was a top student at the establishment. In turn, the time that the father and son spent distanced from each-other had strained their relationship by a lot, and so caused the son to feel distaste for his father, especially after realising what his father was actually doing as a job. At some point, Yu discovered that during the time he was away, his wife had cheated on him with a man from another gang. This broke Yu who suffered from both sorrow and hatred, leading him to kill his wife in a rage that could have nearly started a gang war, because the man she was cheating with was one of their leaders. The death of his wife did not help Yu and Lai's relationship any better, but in fact, distanced them even more as the man his wife had slept with was seen as more of a father figure to Lai than Yu ever did. Heartbroken with his son's feelings towards him, Yu would turn into the ruthless and paranoid figure that many people know him for now. With the Japanese branch he was leading thriving with work, Yu got wealthy quickly as he embraced the distance he was building up with his son. Not long after that, Yu would cross paths with Guy Guinto, a Filipino-Australian that had travelled to Japan with his siblings who were looking for work as heroes. Although sceptical at first with the armour equipped young man, Yu allowed him to join the ranks as his own student, having been impressed with Guy capabilities inside the suit and hoping for Guy to create an armour for himself at the same time. Guy quickly learned the ropes of the criminal trade, just as how Yu had in his younger years. The young man showed promising potential and developed a ruthlessness that mimicked Yu's own. The two progressively developed a father-son relationship in place of Yu's relationship with his own son. Yu's advice would slowly build on Guy who, in Yu's eyes, was slowly becoming a mirror image of the branch leader in a younger form. Little did Yu know, that Guy had already planned what would happen in order for him to climb to the very top of the branch, with Yu being pushed off the pedestal as a result. His trust for him grew stronger, blinding him to the demise that Guy was planning behind his back. In his mind, Guy was training to peacefully take over the gang when Yu was ready to retire, but with Guy, he was training to violently overtake the branch for himself and bring forth a leadership that would benefit the gang. It was Yu's reputation for being cruel and ruthless against his own gang members that already provided Guy with the support and reason for taking over without any resistance. Yu was not involved with the Yabura Renai Hotel Assault or and had a very small part in the planning and execution of the West District Bombings, but was captured as a result due to Guy selling him out to police forces; leading Guy to unofficially take over as leader of the branch in Yu's absence. He would be killed later that week in an explosion caused by a packaged bomb sent by Guy and delivered by his second in command; Violetta Ivanov. Whilst waiting for transportation to a secure prison for Yu to spend the last days of his life, the bomb was set up to look as though it was Yu who had planned the explosion, with many of Guy's connections through the Septem Society to frame Yu for everything. Yu was mentioned to have brought a picture of his son within his holding cell, staring at the picture before the bomb detonated and kill Yu along with a few other police officers at the time. Nonetheless, Yu was "responsible" for all the murders that have happened as well as the "suicide bombing" in the police station he was held in. Abilities Overall Abilities: Yu was renowned for his impeccable marksmanship with ranged weapons that he would usually have the upper hand in a battle due to his skill. Having trained with firearms and such at such a young age, Yu was able to develop on this talent of his earlier than other people thanks to his upbringing. He was already recognised by some of his fellow gang members and friends who had put his marksmanship to the test consistently, furthering his ability. In his young adult years he had already outclassed numerous other gun users in his Branch that he was initiated into circle of leaders of the triad. He can use a variety of weapons and even land a bullseye with things such as small stones and throwing knives. According to Guy, he was able to shoot off several apples in rapid succession without failure over his victims' heads for fun. Even weapons that don't have a particular aim for maximum damage such as miniguns that focus on the amount of damage it causes through continuous firing can even be used as snipers for Yu. Yu has shown enough skill to prove that he doesn't really need to look that much when fighting in tense fights to land clean shots on his enemies. It is with this that Yu compensates for the lack of fighting skill, as he is relatively more dangerous at a long range than close. High Observance and Quick Thinking: In order for one to be a skilled sharpshooter like Yu, his observance and analytic skills have been developed in conjunction with his aim. His fast, on the spot, determination and study of a target comes in handy with how he can approach and attack a victim. He is highly observant of the field and so pays attention to the things that go on around him, making it hard for someone to try and sneak up on him. It is also a reason to why Guy didn't just have him assassinated the old fashioned way, as Yu would have been able to stop him before his assailant could even try attack. His quick thinking allowed Yu to formulate an improvised plan that he would use on his targets, however, information he would be using would be from experience and he would have to continue studying a new experience or base it from anything similar. Although lacking the knowledgable and prepared mind that his successor has, Yu based many of his tactics from experience that he has been able to gain from past events. This gave him the information on what does and doesn't work. Equipment Imperial Legate Armour: A set of mechanical armour that is somewhat similar to Guy Guinto's own Legate Armour, Yu's Imperial Legate Armour works with the same basis as Guy's. Being a second reiteration of the Legate Armour, it is somewhat better quality than its progenitor, with enhanced features that gave Guy the experience he needed in order to better his own set of armour. Whilst the Legate Armour focuses more on covering Guy with a grand amount of defence, strength and heavier firepower, the Imperial Legate Armour works around enhancing Yu's defence and speed, as well giving Yu powerful melee attacks that he lacks lethality outside the suit. The suit is particularly shorter than the Legate Armour, as to give Yu the speed and mass he needs in order to gain the acceleration ability the suit is notable for. And has retractable blades all around its body that can shoot out and be used alongside his wrists or pulled off to be used as swords if need be. The suit also comes with a system that gives it the ability to emit a frequency that can disrupt signals from other electronic devices and such, shutting them down in. However, this frequency is unable to affect all in the vicinity such as Yu and Guy's Legate Armours. The Imperial Legate Armour also comes with an AI system that gave Yu accessibility to control it outside the armour. As such, the suit does provide firepower that Yu can make use of with his proficient abilities. Compared to Guy, the ammunition is a lot smaller and comes in the form of rapid fire that can still give Yu an edge in battle. He can also carry a lot more ammunition within his suit, however at the price of less explosive power, but more shredding ability with his gunfire. In some ways and in the right situations, the Imperial Legate Armour can be superior to the Legate Armour. The suit however is incapable of flight and must traverse the land with the speed that it is given in order to get to a destination. The lack of strength that the suit does not provide also leaves it to focus on tearing its victims apart with blades and bullets. The suit does gain height with its enhanced leg strength, which gives Yu a chance to bounce off walls in an alley in order to climb up buildings. The suit comes with a cooling system that can act in two ways similarly to how Guy uses his own; by cooling down the gauntlets of the guns after rapid fire for continuous shooting, or protecting Yu from the heat outside so that he can manage better when travelling through hot terrain or undergoing attacks involving fire. A heating system is also implemented so that in turn, Yu can manage with travelling colder environments and even free himself from attacks involving ice. The inside is insulated with material to both comfort Yu, and protect him from lightning attacks that could be travelling through the armour of the suit to try and taze Yu. Despite its appearance, the amour is the same quality with the same defensive properties as Guy's, even though it may look slimmer compared to the Legate Armour. Pistol: Relationships Guy Guinto Although not very trusting at first, Yu and Guy became quick friends after Guy had managed to fight off several members of Yu's gangsters during a trip in Japan with his armour. Having seen how well Guy's armour held up, Yu welcomed Guy into the triad's ranks as his personal student. Naming his armour in correlation to Guy's own Legate Armour, Yu became quick to utilise advanced weaponry and such on the battlefield when dealing with his enemies, although not becoming quite as big of a name to the heroes compared to Guy. Despite having taught Guy to not become close to anyone and to always think that he would be betrayed, he ironically fell at the hands of Guy who yearned for his place at the top of the Branch. Yu was quickly dispatched in an explosion that detonated in the police station that held Yu after his capture. In Guy's defence, he still admired his predecessor and mentor to a level where they shared a sort of father-son relationship. Guy was inspired by Yu's armour as was he to him, and so the transformation from one to model to the next was all because of the adjustments each-other had implemented onto their own. Lai Ziqiang Yu had a very strained relationship with his son who did not enjoy the way of living that his father had tried to press onto him, and so caused Lai to distance himself form his father greatly. Yu however cared very much for his son, having tried to give him the life that he didn't get when he was young. Having sent Lai to a private school in Japan whilst teaching him Chinese at the same time allowed Yu to somewhat connect with Lai when he was a child. Yu loved his son dearly, and was proud of his son's occupational choice of becoming a police officer, despite the contrast of lifestyles the two of them took. Shortly before his death, Yu carried with him a picture of his son when he was young, knowing that he was going to die, showing he had never let go of the good memories he shared wiht his child. Trivia *His appearance is Yoshimura from Tokyo Ghoul. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Males Category:Quirkless Category:Black-Blood Triad Category:Yakuza Category:Deceased Category:Characters